<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Far by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966162">Too Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqours were having a fun sleepover in the clubroom. That was up until Hanamaru seemed to be missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia &amp; Matsuura Kanan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanan glanced around the clubroom. The sleepover was going fine so far. Everyone’s futons and sleeping bags were laid out neatly. Chika had brought her switch and most of the group were enjoying an intense game of Mario Kart.</p><p>Then she noticed Hanamaru was missing.</p><p>Reaching over Kanan tapped Ruby’s shoulder. “Have you seen Maru-chan?”</p><p>“She went to the bathroom.” Ruby answered idly, not taking her concentration away from the game. She was doing pretty well at keeping 3rd place.</p><p>“Right…” Kanan looked around. Dia was too busy with studying to talk too. Deciding just to watch the mario kart game she couldn’t help but notice someone’s phone lit up. Knowing she shouldn’t, Kanan looked anyway. It was a text from Hanamaru to Ruby simply saying: Help me</p><p>“Hey, Ruby-chan…” Kanan desperately tried to get her attention.</p><p>“Y-yes, what is it?”</p><p>“You’ve got a text.”</p><p>Ruby’s brow furrowed in a somewhat similar way to Dia’s. “Just a second…”</p><p>Grabbing the phone, Kanan showed Ruby the text. “It’s from Hanamaru.”</p><p>“C-can we pause for a second?” Ruby spoke up. </p><p>Someone obliged and the game was paused. Everyone looked at Ruby and Kanan to see what the problem was.</p><p>“Help me.” Ruby read the text aloud. “I heard something, can you come get me? It’s nothing but I’m scared, zura.”</p><p>You placed her controller to the side and stood up. Stretching her arms idly she spoke. “I’ll go get her.” </p><p>With that, You took her leave. The mario kart game was unpaused, fucking You over completely as she fell to last place. </p><p>After another race was finished and neither of them were back yet Kanan got this sort of nervous feeling. She looked over at Dia to seek some sort of reassurance. Dia’s serious and mature attitude made her a good person to rely on. Expecting to see her still buried in a textbook it was alarming for Kanan that they locked eyes.</p><p>Dia was definitely bothered by something. After staring, contemplating continually for a second she gestured to the group with a nod of her head.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Kanan spoke up. The game was paused as she got everyone’s attention. “Neither of them are back yet?”</p><p>“That’s odd?” Said Chika.</p><p>Mari, who was seemingly nonchalant about the whole thing spoke up. “Should we send someone <em> else </em> to look?”</p><p>“This isn’t time for jokes.” Dia closed her textbook standing up. “What if something happened?”</p><p>“Like what?” Yohane asked.</p><p>“There have been so many cases of people getting kidnapped all over.” Dia’s tone dripped with anger and concern as she enunciated every syllable. “This could be the few minutes difference between a friend going missing or not.”</p><p>Everyone looked alarmed now, glancing around at each other all tense. Kanan felt an icey shiver run through her. It wasn’t something she ever wanted to think about but Dia was right.</p><p>Kanan got up, taking a stand by Dia. “Let’s go find them.” She reached over, giving Dia’s hand a squeeze for comfort. “It’s alright, we’ll bring them back.”</p><p>“Okay…” Dia let out a shaky breath, relaxing just a tiny bit. “<em> None of you are to leave this room, okay? </em>”</p><p>Riko nodded, quickly complying to one of Dia’s orders. There were some murmures from the rest of the group but it seemed like everyone was fine with this plan.</p><p>Kanan and Dia left the club room. Dia was using a flashlight app on her phone so they could see. Wandering around the halls at night felt wrong. Kanan strained her eyes, desperately searching the edges of the lit area for <em> something. </em></p><p>The bathrooms weren’t far, they soon reached them. Dia tried the door. Locked. She tried it again and again, then started almost pounding on it while calling out You and Hanamaru’s names.</p><p>Kanan gently grabbed her arm. “Dia- Dia, listen it’s just been locked up for the night.” </p><p>Dia tensed up before regaining her composure. She cleared her throat. “Right…”</p><p>“You’re really scared is everything alright?” Kanan asked, linking her arm around Dia’s.</p><p>“I’m just worried about Maru-chan and You-chan.” </p><p>“We’ll find them and they will make fun of us for getting so bothered, it’s alright.” Kanan tugged her away from the door and the two of them walked in search of the other bathrooms around school.</p><p>There was a faint sound of what seemed like footsteps up ahead. Kanan protectively jumped forwards. She’d keep Dia safe no matter what. That didn’t mean she wasn’t terrified. Trembling Kanan stepped closer. Dia followed just behind.</p><p>A door quietly closed somewhere to the left. Dia was panicking now as her body shook. Kanan realised she was the same. Adrenaline rushed through them both as they got closer to the door.</p><p>Kanan forcefully kicked it open with her foot. Dia shined a light inside.</p><p>“<em>Boo~ </em>”</p><p>Mari was lit up, squinting from the flashlight on her face. Her lips curled up into a big grin. A few laughing fits and giggles came from inside the room.</p><p>Expecting Dia to try and choke Mari, Kanan got ready to hold her back. Instead Dia brushed straight past her. </p><p>A light switch was flipped on, dazzling everyone. When Kanan recovered she spotted Dia heading to You and Hanamaru. She put her arms around them and hugged them tightly.</p><p>“You’re okay…” Dia mumbled, not letting go. </p><p>You looked like she was dying from how intense this hug was while Hanamaru just seemed slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>Kanan tapped Mari’s shoulder. “I think that one went a bit too far.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mari sighed. “I think you’re right…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>